


More Than That

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, hugley, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: Here he was, warring with himself over whether or not to ask her to stay.But he knew that wasn’t what they did, and he didn’t want to push any boundaries and ruin what they had. Because he’d never had this before, this easy kind of back and forth, an arrangement where it felt as though they were both on the same page, where they could say what they were thinking, what they wanted, what they needed.Only, really, he couldn’t say what he was thinking, what he wanted, what he honestly, deep in his heart, thought he might need. Because what he wanted was her. All of her. Every little part of her. And that both thrilled and terrified him in one go.





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, and my first Vicley so...be nice! :P

As Lucas listened to Vic’s breathing evening out beside him, felt the rise and fall of her stomach below his hand slow to a calm, steady rhythm, his heart skipped a beat, chest constricting as he prepared for what was to come.

He wasn’t sure when the line had blurred between casual and something more for him. If he was being completely honest, he wasn’t sure things had ever been entirely casual on his side, no matter how hard he’d tried to make it so. He’d intended it to be, pretended it was, even, but his heart had clung to her before they’d even fallen into bed together, and it had never let go.

And now, here he was, warring with himself over whether or not to ask her to stay.

But he knew that wasn’t what they did, and he didn’t want to push any boundaries and ruin what they had. Because he’d never had this before, this easy kind of back and forth, an arrangement where it felt as though they were both on the same page, where they could say what they were thinking, what they wanted, what they needed.

Only, really, he couldn’t say what he was thinking, what he wanted, what he honestly, deep in his heart, thought he might need. Because what he wanted was her. All of her. Every little part of her. And that both thrilled and terrified him in one go.

But with that came the doubt, too. The fear that, if Vic did want what he wanted, if she did spend the night, that it would slowly slip away from him like all his previous relationships. Because no matter what he felt for her, the job would always come first, and ultimately that had always been his undoing. 

His job and his duty had to come first. Being a firefighter was who he was. He didn’t become Chief to sit behind a desk and shuffle papers. He became Chief because he cared; about the job, about the people they saved, about the people who worked for him, fellow firefighters. His family.

Vic was a part of that family, too, and he wondered if that was why he felt so strongly, if that was why he couldn’t manage to keep things casual.

He turned his head to look at her, breath catching in his throat at the lazy smile she was giving him, eyes heavy-lidded with the threat of sleep, and that ache in his chest grew with the thought, the almost-knowledge of never seeing what she’s like first thing in the morning, sleep still clinging to the edges of her brain, hair an absolute mess. He’d imagined it many times, but it had never filled him with the same sense of urgency to act as it did now.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly, smile slipping from her lips as she covered his hand with her own.

“Nothing,” he murmured, pressing his nose into her cheek, lips hovering above her jaw for just a moment before he kissed her softly, tenderly, hoping to convey everything he felt in that single action alone.

Her eyes fluttered shut, smile returning for a brief moment before she cleared her throat, patting his hand as she let go of her hold.

“I should go,” she said, voice clearer, more firm, as she pushed herself up from the bed.

He hummed noncommittally, licking his lips, heart hammering wildly in his chest.

“Early start,” she added, turning her head to grin at him, teasing, always teasing. “But you’d already know that.”

He watched as she moved to the edge of the bed, reaching for her discarded shirt, and as she sat back up straight to pull it over her head, he grabbed hold of her wrist before he could think better of it, halting her movements.

“You know, you can stay,” he said, voice slow and measured and surprisingly steady as he forced himself to look her in the eye.

Confusion clouded her expression, brow knitting together in a frown that was as endearing as it was terrifying, and he let his thumb brush across her pulse point before he let go, resting back on the bed, trying to tell himself it didn’t matter.

“If you want to,” he added with a slight shrug, hoping she couldn’t read him as well as he feared while also hoping she knew it wasn’t a nonchalant offer.

Vic remained completely silent, unmoving, still frowning, still confused, for what felt like an eternity, but Lucas couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her, couldn’t even seem to breathe as he awaited rejection.

But then, slowly but surely, she smiled at him, eyes lighting up as she asked, “That’s what you want?”

“Only if you do,” he said softly, unable to stop himself from nodding an affirmative.

Vic turned towards him, and he shifted, ready to accommodate her, ready to pull her flush against his side, where she belonged, but then she paused—hesitated, more accurately—and Lucas’s stomach swooped.

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “Sure. Makes sense.”

“Makes sense?” He asked, aiming for teasing but falling short as his stomach bubbled uncomfortably.

“What? No. I mean...no, of course I want to stay, that’s...great.”

She grinned at him, that awkward, bewildered sort of grin she got when she rambled, a trait he normally found absolutely endearing, but right now only had his stomach in knots.

“You’re allowed to say no,” he said quietly, but she shook her head firmly in response, turning to sit cross-legged on the bed facing him.

“No!” She insisted, holding her hands up. “No, no, I’m just...surprised.”

He frowned, lips tugging upward despite himself. “Surprised?”

“That you’re...we don’t do that.”

“We can. But only if you want.”

“Yes!” She blurted out with a small laugh, reaching out towards him, hands resting on his arm. “I mean,” she cleared her throat, straightening up. “That...would be nice."

He let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head, dizzy with relief as he sat up properly.

“Nice?” He asked with a quirked brow, cupping the back of her head. “I was hoping for more than nice.”

Vic opened her mouth to respond, but Lucus captured her lips with his own before she could, and she melted into him instantly, shifting into his lap, arms winding around his neck.

“More than nice works too,” she whispered against his lips, voice pitched low and deep, suddenly confident in a way that always stirred something deep inside of him. “Definitely.”


End file.
